Aneyama
Aneyama is Mukai right-hand man and personal killer, as well as a man of the japanese goverment. He is one of the main antagonists of Riki-Oh, getting more screen time in the series than anyone else besides the titular character. A devout follower of Mukai, he goes out of his way to ensure Riki-Oh's capture to fulfill his plan to end the world, as well as his own twisted sexual desires. He quickly grows a massive hatred for Riki-Oh, and has him tortured once he defeats him in his first direct battle in the best way he knows how - making him watch as he kills innocents, powerless to do anything. Aneyama is Mukai's primary enforcer and voice, carrying out the majority of his plan, given Mukai's insanity and the fact he barely ever leaves his base in Antarctica. The only person he truly values is his dead sister, the only woman he ever loved, whose death drove him to be a homosexual. He is willing to tolerate his second in command, Dr. Kohinata, largely due to how competent and useful he is, having made his power armor for him as well as many other useful inventions. He still treats Kohinata terribly regardless, but he is the only one he will not kill for a small mistake. Appearance Aneyama looks like an effeminate, young homosexual. In reality he does a plastic surgery every month. Under his dresses however his body looks like that of a centenary man, all wrinkled. He is over 80 years old Aneyama.jpg Aneyama3.jpg Personality Hidden beneath his seemingly good manners, Aneyama is an extremely sadistic man. He can be considered the most brutal man of the manga. In the second World War, he was Mukai's killer and he liked to brutally torture and kill people during their interrogations. He has a great knowledge of torture and execution methods. He is also a very spoiled man, and kills people that commit minor mistakes. For example, when he killed his butler Hirabayashi by activating a fan trap that minced him just because there was a hair floating in his tea. Or when he killed his attendant Moriura, even after he has shown his loyalty to him, by activating another trap that impaled him just because he uttered Aneyama's age. Ultimately, he is a pervert. Aneyama has terrible, unusual and inhuman habits, like bath on a pool filled with virgins' blood. He seems to hate very much Riki-Oh, jealous of his youth. For him, to be saved by Riki-Oh is the most humiliating thing. He is also scared by him. Aneyama won't tolerate failure, and will kill anyone who make mistakes on his own job, just like did with Terashida, who failed to kill Riki-Oh five years early Abilities Given Aneyama is over 80 years old, he cannot fight normally. Instead, he makes use of his near infinite wealth and power to have monthly plastic surgeries and transplants of his failing vital organs. While he cannot fight directly, he makes use of a suit of high tech armor to greatly enhance his strength. His trump card is the ability to shoot bullets in such a pattern to sap all the strength of his enemies, as at this point in the series regular guns have little to no effect. Aneyama2.jpg Trivia * He is similar to Frieza from Dragon Ball, since both are extremely sadistic, both killed one or more parents of the hero, both killed one or more of their subordinates, both are spoiled brats and both were left them the opportunity to redeem themselves. Both were also saved by the hero one or more times, but they continue to try to kill the hero * .Aneyama (姉山?) means "Older sister mountain" Category:Characters Category:Villains